One Man's Heaven
by broughps
Summary: Guy in the afterlife.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was part of a drabblefest over on livejournal. This and future chapters have prompts from which the drabble was derived. Enjoy and feel free to comment. **

**Prompt: The afterlife  
**

Guy awoke in a field of wild flowers. Getting up he looked over and saw Robin feeding strawberries to Marian. "I love you Robin" was all Guy heard. Guy gave a bittersweet smile continuing on.

Guy went over a hill and saw Robin and Marian swimming in a lake. "I love you Robin", carried on the wind to Guy's ears.

Walking into the woods Guy saw the pair twirling around and laughing. "I love you Robin", mixed with the rustle of leaves.

A light warm rain started. Darting into a cave Guy heard laughter and "I love you Robin."

'So hell after all', thought Guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Kate, shoes**

**Title: New shoes  
**

"What are those?" Kate asked.

"You said you needed new shoes", Much replied.

"But they're furry", Kate grimaced.

"Well yes. The only thing to make leather with here is squirrel hide. I have lots of squirrel hides. I've been collecting them for a while now." Much smiled and handed the shoes to Kate.

Slipping them on Kate felt the fur between her toes. 'They are nice and soft', thought Kate and they did fit her like her own skin. She walked around getting the feel of them.

There was just one problem. "Much why are they looking up at me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Little John, bath**

**Title: We insist  
**

"Grab him and throw him in the pond", Robin ordered.

"Shouldn't we take his clothes off first?" Much asked.

"They smell just at bad. They could use a good wash too." Allan said holding his nose.

"I think we should put him down and let him clean himself up. He doesn't need our help", said Tuck.

"I have soap he can use." Kate offered.

A loud splash was heard as Little John hit the water. He came up sputtering. Kate tossed the soap to him and turned around.

"It wasn't my fault the dung collector's cart tipped over on me", yelled Little John to the retreating backs of the gang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Guy/Marian, flatulence**

**Title: Listen To The Wind**

**Rated: K+  
**

Marian just stared at Guy not believing the rude noise she had heard. Guy turned to look at Marian and saw the astonished look on her face.

"What", he asked.

"I can't believe you just did that and didn't even excuse yourself." Marian was very put out.

"I didn't do anything, but sit down." Guy was very perplexed.

"I heard you Guy. It's not funny."

Guy got up to find someplace else to eat. If Marian was going to be upset for no reason he would leave. Seeing no available seat Guy sat back down. Seeing the pinched look return to Marian's face Guy realized what had happened.

"Marian it's the leather in my new pants making that sound."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Guy/Kate, tending wounds**

**Title: Frienemies  
**

"Put me down", Kate yelled

"No", said Guy, "It will take too long to get back to the camp if you have to hobble along on an injured ankle."

"I don't need your help", Kate insisted. Guy put her down and she collapsed on to the ground with a cry of pain. Guy picked her back up and carried her to a nearby pond. Gently removing her shoes, Guy put her ankle into the cold water. Kate and Guy didn't speak. Hearing horses Guy swooped Kate up and moved deeper into the forest. "Thank-you", Kate whispered as she leaned her head against Guy's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Prince John/Isabella, what a lovely name**

**Title: King John**

**Rating: M to be safe  
**

"King John. Don't you think it's a lovely name?" Prince John asked Isabella.

"Oh yes Sire. King John standing proud and magnificent." Isabella beamed.

"Yes oh yes. I knew you'd understand. You're such a wonderful woman." Prince John said with glee.

Isabella poured wine into a cup and brought it over to Prince John. She knelt down beside Prince John and handed it to him. He took the cup and drank deeply. Prince John stood up in the tub and looked down at Isabella. Isabella's eyes opened wide, her mouth curved into a smile. "Oh yes Sire, definitely King John."


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Guy, faith**

**Title: You've Got To Have Faith**

**Rating: K+  
**

Guy walked into Prince John's castle and looked up praying 'Please get me out of this alive'. There was a banquet and merry making going on in the great hall. Prince John saw Guy standing there and had him brought over. "Sit down Gisborne." Guy sat down but looked none to pleased to be there. "I know just what you need Gisborne." The Prince motioned to a beautiful plump serving wench. Smiling she came over and took the Prince's hand. Prince John swung her around so she fell on to Guy's lap. Smiling Prince John said, "You've Got to have Faith."


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: Little John, lullaby**

**Title: Sweet dreams  
**

Little John was woken up by Guy murmuring in his sleep. Soon Guy was yelling and tossing around in his bunk. Guy sat bolt upright his heart pounding and his breath coming hard. After a minute he shook the nightmare off. Laying back down Guy felt a hand on his head and heard the words of a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and Isabella. John continued to stroke Guy's head and sing in a quiet voice until he heard Guy's breathing slow down into the rhythm of sleep, only then did Little John go back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: Guy/Marian, comparing scars**

**Title: Comparing scars  
**

"I lost my mother when I was a child."

"My parents died in a burning house."

"The man who said he loved me burned down my home."

"I had no home and had to support a younger sister."

"I had no brothers or sisters. I was alone."

"I found someone but she only pretended to care for me."

"The man I loved left me for the crusades."

"The woman I loved left me at the alter."

"The man I loved always put King Richard first."

"The woman I loved always put Robin Hood first."

Guy and Marian looked at each other, so many scars.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: Guy/Annie, expecting**

**Title: Expecting Annie**

**Rating: K+  
**

When Guy went to the nobles' dinner he wasn't expecting to get drunk.

When he tried to make his way to his room he wasn't expecting a servant girl to put her shoulder under his arm and help him to his room.

"What is your name?

"Annie"

Guy wasn't expecting to have Annie sit him on the bed and help him take his clothes off. And he certainly wasn't expecting her to take her clothes off and get into bed with him. She was so soft and it had been so long and Marian paid him no mind.

And now she was expecting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt: Much, cookbook**

**Title: A Change Of Taste  
**

Will walked up to find Much scribbling away on a pieces of parchment. Reading over Much's shoulder he saw:

2 cups carrots

2 cups potatos

1 onion

spices

2 squirrels

Grabbing another parchment he read

Spices

2 cups currants

2 cups dandelions

1 onion

2 squirrels

"What are you doing?" Will asked. He picked up another parchment and read yet another recipe for squirrel.

"I thought I'd write down all my recipes for anyone who is going to live in the forest. They'll need this information." Much replied.

Will picked up the last piece of parchment. Much tried to grab the parchment back. Reading the name of the dish Will said, "Lardner fricassee. Well no wonder our message never got to King Richard."


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt: Guy/Marian, first date**

**Title: First Date**

**Rating: T  
**

Come on it won't be so bad", Guy said

"I've told you no before. Why should I agree to it this time?" Marian asked

"Because you know deep down in your heart you really do want to." Guy purred.

"Well ok, but I'm still not sure about this."

Guy beamed as Marian put it in her mouth. Biting it gently with her teeth. Her tongue exploring the texture and taste.

"Oh that was wonderful. The taste was so different", Marian eventually said a huge smile on her face.

"See I told you dates tasted good. Would you like another one?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt: Guy/Marian, tears**

**Title: There Would Be Tears  
**

"I told you there would be tears but you didn't believe me did you? Marian you always have to have your own way. Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Please Guy I didn't mean to do it. It won't happen again I promise."

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened this time."

Marian reached in to the brambles where she had thrown Guy's jacket. Coming back out with scratches on her hands Marian tossed the jacket to him. Guy grabbed his jacket and looked at it touching the tiny holes .

"See I told you there would be tears."


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt: Guy/Allan, hangover**

**Title: Just A Hangover  
**

First Robin had betrayed him as a child, not admitting he had fired the arrow.

Marian had betrayed him by walking out on their wedding and by being the Night Watchman. And loving Robin.

The sheriff had betrayed him by trying to kill Marian and trying to kill him.

Allan had betrayed him by returning to Robin.

Now Allan was standing here trying to proclaim his innocence. That he hadn't helped Isabella.

"You believe me Guy." Allan looked to Guy for help. Guy gave a look indicating it had happened before. Guy's disbelief was just a hangover from past betrayals.


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt: Robin/Marian, don't touch**

**Title: Not Until Tonight  
**

"Robin I said don't touch. Not until tonight."

Robin was standing behind Marian and tried to reach around her. His hand got slapped for his efforts.

"This is ridiculous, you've waited this long there's no reason you can't wait a bit longer." Marian said crossing her arms. "It's only until tonight and then you can have all you want. Now go away."

"Come on just a little." Robin pleaded.

Robin gave Marian his best flirtatious grin.

"Fine but tonight won't be the same."

Robin dipped in his finger then put it in his mouth. Mmmm best birthday cake frosting ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompt: The afterlife**

**Title: Hand in Hand  
**

Marian stood watching Robin and Guy wrestling on the ground. This was supposed to be heaven and these two continued with the fight over her.

Marian felt someone walk up beside her. Looking over she saw Carter standing there. "Are they ever going to stop fighting?" Carter asked.

Marian sighed, "Probably not."

Carter noticed Marian looking at him. Carter gave Marian a saucy grin. Marian grinned back. "I have always thought you were a beautiful woman." Carter held out his hand.

Guy and Robin looked up long enough to see Marian laughing and walking away hand in hand with Carter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt: Guy/Marian, all I ever wanted**

**Title: And Heaven Too  
**

Marian saw Guy sitting by himself on the top of a hill. There was nothing around him but sand. As she walked grass and wild flowers sprung up around her. Birds sang and butterflies landed on Marian's shoulder. Guy looked up as Marian sat down beside him. He couldn't help but look at her radiant face.

"Guy why do you sit in this hot sand? This is heaven you can have anything you want, food, gold, silver, a castle.

"All I ever wanted was you."

Marian leaned over and kissed Guy, "This is heaven you can have anything you want.


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt: Meg, the man in black**

**Title: The Man In Black  
**

Meg watched him as he rode into the village, the man in black, all proud and domineering. He came once a month to collect the tax money. Terrorizing peasants was a pleasure for him. He laughed when the soldiers tore houses apart looking for any scrap that could be used for payment. The peasants had learned not to look into his eyes or even up at his face for fear of reprisal. To say anything could mean death.

Meg couldn't stand the odious little man in black the gargoyle, but his handsome master of arms now there was another story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Prompt: Guy, first time**

**Title: Not For The Last Time  
**

The first time he was with a woman she laughed at his awkwardness, leaving him embarrassed and humiliated.

The first time he killed for Vasey a part of his soul had been lost and he would never get it back.

The first time he saw Marian he became obsessed with possessing her and all thoughts and actions led back to her.

The first time the outlaws got away he knew the sheriff would berate and abuse him, possibly taking his life.

Now in Robin's arms Guy lay dying and for the first time in his life he finally knew peace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt: Guy/Marian, underwear**

**Title: Phantoms**

**Rating: K+  
**

"Marian this isn't funny. I thought I told Allan to get rid of the Night Watchman's costume." Guy looked down at the knife cutting off the buckles of his jacket. The knife pointed to Guy's shirt next. Guy tried to grab the Night Watchman's arm but she shook her head. The knife cut through the lacings on Guy's pants. A smirk settled on Guy's face as he slipped off his boots and dropped his pants. Standing only in his underwear Guy turned to see Marian walk up. "What are you doing?" she asked. "You, but who…" Guy turned but she was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt: Robin/Marian, stars**

**Title: Somewhere Out There  
**

Marian lay on her back in the grass looking up at the sky. The stars were bright tonight and she could easily pick out various constellations. Robin had left her six months ago to fight for King Richard in the crusades. Was Robin looking at these same stars she wondered?

Robin lay on his back in the sand looking up at the sky. The stars were bright tonight and he could easily pick out various constellations. It had been six months since he had left Marian crying angrily at Knighton manor. Was she looking at these same stars Robin wondered?


	22. Chapter 22

**Prompt: Guy/Isabella, eyes**

**Title: Eye Of The Beholder  
**

Guy didn't have a choice really it was sell Isabella to Thornton or the two of them would starve to death. This Thornton was a God send for them. Thornton seemed a good man and he had money so he would take care of Isabella and make her happy. Guy tried to convince Isabella that it was for the best, that she would have a good life as a squire's wife. She would have food, clothes and a warm house. Now she was wed and gone, but her eyes still haunted him. He had done the right thing hadn't he?


	23. Chapter 23

**Prompt: Will/Djaq, receiving the news**

**Title: The News  
**

Will was still sitting there with his mouth open and staring straight ahead. Djaq was getting a little worried. She knew the news was a bit of a shock but she hadn't thought Will would take it this way. It was a surprise to both of them. Djaq had tried to let Will know as gently as she could but she ended up just blurting it out. Now Will just sat there rather numb.

"A baby, we're going to have a baby." Will finally said.

"Yes I thought you'd be happy."

"I am I'm just getting used to the idea."


	24. Chapter 24

**Prompt: Guy/Allan, tattoos**

**Title: I Dare You**

**Part 1 of the Tattoo series  
**

Guy started laughing when he saw the tattoo on Allan's chest. Allan looked up from the tub, "What", he asked.

"You don't remember last night do you?"

"I remember us drinking at the inn. What else should I remember?"

"The dare, you lost." Guy pointed at Allan's chest.

Allan looked down to see a nun and the name Sister Mary Magdalene tattooed on his chest. Allan let out a groan.

Guy turned to take off his clothes and get into the other tub. Allan started laughing "You must have lost too."

In red hearts Guy's backside read Guy + Robin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Prompt: Kate/Allan, peeping**

**Title: Oh What You'll See In The Forest**

**Part 2 of the Tattoo series  
**

Kate stood transfixed at the tree line as she watched Guy dive into the water.

Allan sauntered up to Kate. "What you looking at?" Allan asked with a knowing smile.

"Nothing I came to take a bath." Kate glared at Allan. She turned back around to find Guy getting out of the water. Kate gasped and her face flushed. Hearing Allan laugh Kate turned and stocked off. She didn't bother to acknowledge Robin as she passed him.

Guy stood facing the water using the sun to dry himself.

Seeing Guy's tattoo Robin said loudly, "Gisborne I didn't know you cared."


	26. Chapter 26

**Prompt: Much/Robin, revenge**

**Title: Sweet Revenge**

**Part 3 of the Tattoo series  
**

Guy's head was splitting. He vaguely remembered Robin and Much continually plying him with drink. He didn't remember ever being this sore with a hangover before. Not only his head, but his chest and behind were in agony.

"It's about time you woke up Gisborne." Robin said jollily. Much stood next to Robin a wide grin on his face.

Guy started to get dressed and looked to see why his behind was so sore. Robin had been crossed out. Looking down at his chest a snarling Kate looked back at him.

"Revenge, it's a beautiful thing", Robin smiled sauntering off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Prompt: Guy, fatherhood**

**Title: Tiny Hands  
**

Guy felt tiny hands grab the buckles on his jacket. He looked down at his son with a sad smile. He couldn't keep this child. If the sheriff found out about Seth, the babe would be a weapon used against him. Kirklees wouldn't work either, too many ties to Vasey. No time to look for someone else, he had to be back under Vasey's watchful eyes.

Standing in Sherwood Guy ran a finger along Seth's cheek. He hoped the boy would be found quickly. "I'm sorry." Guy placed Seth amongst the tree roots. He walked away a single tear rolling down his cheek.


End file.
